


From a Formal Introduction to a Hotel Room

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley was asked to spend the evening backstage at Raw.  Lucky for her, she had Emma with her.  There was only one more person she really wanted to meet and Emma makes that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Formal Introduction to a Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30! I am finished!
> 
> Was hoping to have this finished last night, but they decided they needed it be long.

Bayley stands backstage with Emma as they watch the final match of the evening.  She’d been invited to come up from NXT.  She didn’t even care that they hadn’t wanted to use her for anything.  She was just happy that they just wanted her here.  She hasn’t had many bad reactions from being here either.  A few glares from people, but nothing horrible.  It’s not as if she’ll be taking anyone’s spot.

 

Emma looks at her and smiles.  “So, did you get to meet everyone?” she asks.

 

“No, not everyone.  Didn’t get to meet the one person I would’ve liked to meet either.”  Bayley shrugs.  “No big deal.  Hopefully I’ll get another chance to be here.”

 

“Who were you wanting to meet?”

 

“Doesn’t matter.”  Bayley blushes a little.

 

“Course it matters.  I could possibly make it happen.  I know I’m not top Diva or anything.  But I do know people.  So come, who?”

 

Bayley smiles shyly.  “Roman.”  She ducks her head knowing that her blush is becoming darker.

 

Emma nods.  “Done.  You’ll meet him after the show.”

 

Bayley frowns at her friend.  “Just like that?”

 

Emma giggles.  “Yes, just like that.  Have I mentioned I do know some people?”  She nudges Bayley.  “You’ll meet him.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Nearly twenty minutes later, Bayley is following Emma down the hall.  She looks around nervously, not sure how she feels about this.  How is Roman going to react?  Emma looks over and smiles as she knocks on a door.

 

“You’re sure this is okay?” Bayley asks softly.

 

“Yes,” Emma answers.  She knocks again when no one answers.

 

“Come in,” someone calls from inside.

 

Emma pushes the door open and steps inside, with Bayley right behind her.  She smiles when Dean and Roman look over.  “Hi,” she says.  She smiles when Dean drops his head back and groans.

 

“You again?” he asks.

 

“Me again.”

 

Bayley backs up at that.  “Emma…”  Before she can finish, however, she sees Dean walk over and wrap his arms around Emma.

 

“Pain in the ass is what you are,” Dean mutters.  “I need to go get this shit changed since they offered to do it for me.”  He looks at Bayley.  “You’re… Bayley, right?”

 

Bayley nods.  “Yes,” she manages to say.

 

“Nice to meet you.  Em, you coming with?”

 

“In a sec.  Bayley never got a chance to meet Roman.”

 

Roman looks over and raises an eyebrow.  She wanted to meet him?  He stands up as he unzips his vest and steps over.  He nods at Bayley.  “I’m Roman Reigns.”

 

Bayley isn’t sure how she didn’t fall at the sound of his voice, though her knees buckled slightly.  She just hopes no one noticed.  She smiles at him.  “Bayley Martinez.”

 

Roman shakes her hand.  “Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too.”

 

“Okay, you two talk.  I’m going to go with Dean.”

 

Bayley looks at Emma.  The Aussie smiles at her as she follows Dean out of the locker room.  She looks back at Roman.  “Um…”  She licks her lips.  “Sorry she just left me here.”

 

Roman grins.  “No problem.  Have a seat.  You joining us for food?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.  Emma didn’t mention anything.”

 

“We were planning on picking food up and bringing it back to the hotel.  You’re welcome to join us.”

 

Bayley smiles.  “Sure, sounds good.”  She sits down and watches as Roman sit back where he had been.  She can’t help but continue to watch his every move.  The man was definitely something special.  “Good match.”

 

Roman looks over as he kicks his boots off.  “Thanks.”  He slips his vest off.  “I need to go grab a quick shower.  You’re welcome to stay here if you’d like.”

 

“I think I will.”  She blushes a little.  “Nowhere else to go.”

 

He grins.  “Then stay here.  They shouldn’t be long.”  He grabs one of his bags and heads out of the room.

 

Bayley covers her face.  “Such a dork.  He thinks you’re an idiot, Bayley.”

 

* * *

  
  
Roman pulls his wet hair into a ponytail not wanting to take the time to dry it right now.  After getting his things back into his bag, he heads out of the showers.  He frowns when he sees Dean standing there.  “What’s up?” he asks.

 

“According to Emma, Bayley’s got a little thing for you,” Dean answers.

 

“Oh.”  He licks his lips.  “Okay.  And?”  He has to admit that he’s surprised to hear this, but maybe it’ll work in his favor.  Not that he would ever use a woman, but it could be his lucky night where he actually gets laid.  Okay, so he’s probably thinking too far ahead.  This is Bayley they’re talking about.

 

Dean sighs.  “Emma threatened me so I’m only saying this because of her.  You should get to know her.”

 

Roman snorts.  “That girl has you wrapped around her finger.”

 

“Maybe so, but she wants you to get to know Bayley.”

 

“I invited her to join us for dinner.”

 

“Oh about that.  Change of plans.  I’m taking Emma out.”

 

“Of course you are.”  Roman sighs.  “Well, I already mentioned it to Bayley, not going to take it back.  I’ll just explain that you and Emma decided to do something different.”  He follows Dean out of the room and heads back down to their shared locker room.  He drops his bag on the chair and looks over to where Bayley is talking with Emma.

 

Emma beams as she looks over at Roman.  “Okay.  You two have fun.”  She kisses Bayley’s cheek before standing up and grabbing her bag.

 

Roman waves at Dean and Emma as they head out.  “I take it Emma told you they changed their plans?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” Bayley answers.  “I um… can just take a cab back.”

 

Roman shakes his head.  “No, it’s cool.  We can still get food and watch a movie or something.”

 

She looks over at him and smiles.  “Okay.”

 

He zips his rolling bag before pulling it up onto its wheels.  “What do you want to eat?”

 

She shrugs.  “I don’t know.  Not picky.  What do you normally do?”

 

“Depends on where we are and what we want.”  He shrugs.  “Mexican okay with you?”

 

She nods.  “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Roman lifts his shoulder bag up and looks over.  “Did you have anything with you?”

 

Bayley lifts her messenger bag.  “Just this.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.  You ready?”  He watches as she stands up.  “Walking out of here is a little different than walking out of NXT.  It’s not bad, usually anyways.  But just a lot of fans hang around.”

 

She smiles.  “I figured it would be a bit crazy.  Have you had any problems with fans when you were walking in or leaving?”

 

“Nothing major.  Just fans yelling stuff.  Most of the time I just let it go.  But there’s been a few times when my daughter is with me and she hears some of the things being yelled at me.  Not as bad now luckily.”

 

Bayley frowns.  “I can’t believe they yell stuff when your daughter is with you.  I don’t know if I could handle that.”

 

He grins as they walk down the hall.  “For me, I got used to it.  I came in attacking everyone, so obviously the fans were going to be on me.  You have any issues with any fans down there?”

 

“Nothing too severe.  Had a few rattle me on my ‘pathetic fan girl’ character.”  She shrugs.  “Isn’t the first time I’ve heard dumb things.  Got it a lot in the indies.”

 

Roman frowns as he pushes the door of the arena open.  “Go ahead.”

 

“Thanks.”  She steps outside, surprised to see just how many fans are still hanging around.  “Wow.”

 

He grins.  “Just stay calm.

 

“Easier said than done.”  She looks up at Roman.  “Okay.  Just don’t let them attack me.”

 

He snorts.  “You got it.”  He leads them through the crowd.

 

“Roman!” fans yell. 

 

Roman gives a small wave as he continues to walk toward the parking lot.  He glances at Bayley and winks at her.  “Doing okay?”

 

Bayley nods.  “Yep,” she answers with a bright smile.  She listens ask fans continue to yell for Roman.  “Do you ever stop and sign anything?”

 

He nods.  “Occasionally.  Depends on what’s going on.  I try to stay away from the rowdy crowds like this.”  He grins as they approach his rental car.  “Too hungry and beat up from the last nights to stand too long.”

 

She grins.  “I guess that’s to be expected, huh?”

 

He nods.  “Yeah.”  He gets his bags in the trunk before walking over and opening the passenger door for Bayley.

 

She smiles at him as she slips into the front seat.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  He closes the door and walks around to climb in behind the wheel.  He starts the car, looking over at Bayley.  “Okay, so I know two Mexican places nearby.  One has great tacos but the rest of the food isn’t all that great.  The other one has amazing burritos.  Their tacos aren’t all that good though.  So which would you prefer?”

 

Bayley looks over at him.  “Which ever you want.  I’m good either way.”

 

He nods.  “Okay then.”  He pulls out of the parking space and starts toward the exit.

 

Bayley sets her container down on the coffee table after she finishes.  She looks over at Roman to find that he’s already finished.  “Do I eat that slow?  Or are you just that fast?”

 

Roman laughs softly as he looks over.  “I think a little of both.”  He shrugs.  “So did they tell you why they wanted you to come up?”

 

She shakes her head.  “Just that they wanted me to see what it was like.”

 

“So you could be coming up soon then, huh?”

 

She shrugs.  “I don’t know.  I guess I could.  But I don’t want to think too much about it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because if I dwell on it and make myself to believe I’ll be called up and it doesn’t happen I’ll likely be devastated.  So right now I’m just taking it one day at a time.”

 

He nods.  “Okay, I guess I can understand that.”  He watches her closely.  “I’ll do the thinking for you then.”

 

She smiles at him.  “Thanks.”

 

Roman continues to watch her.  He wishes he could tell what she was thinking right now.  If for no other reason than to know whether or not to make a move right now.  God, what he wouldn’t give to feel her against him.  He reaches back and pulls his pony tail holder out of his hair.  He runs a hand through his hair, untangling it as he goes.

 

Bayley looks over, blushing slightly as she watches him.  Is it wrong for her to want to climb onto his lap and kiss him?  She licks her lips as she watches him shake his hair out a little; his perfect hair that she wants to twist her fingers into.  She wonders what he would do if she were to just reach over and comb her fingers through his hair.

 

Looking over, Roman smirks when he finds Bayley watching him.  “See something you like?” he asks.

 

Bayley is sure that her face is entirely red at the question.  She certainly does like what she sees.  She licks her lips nervously.  Should she say anything about it though?  He’s likely to laugh at her for thinking she even has a chance at someone like him.  She’s never done the one night stand, but she’s willing to do that if it was with Roman.

 

“Come here.”  Roman’s voice it slightly deeper than normal as he holds his hand out.  He takes Bayley’s hand and pulls her toward him.  If she pulls away, he definitely won’t try anything.  He would never force himself on anyone.  He licks his lips as Bayley does shift closer to him.  One step closer to having her against him.

 

Bayley chews on her bottom lip as she moves even closer to him.  The look on his face makes her want to give up everything to him.  Maybe she should.  She shifts so she can straddle his legs.  Roman looks up at her as he slides his hands up her thighs.  He tugs her forward, getting her even closer.  He meets her gaze as he closes the distance and kisses her.  Bayley rests her hands on Roman’s cheeks, sighing into the kiss.  Roman slides a hand up, resting it on the back of her neck as he deepens the kiss.

 

Bayley whimpers softly when Roman’s tongue meets hers.  She gasps against his mouth when she feels his cool hand slip under her shirt.  She pulls back enough to meet his gaze, licking her lips before smiling softly.  Roman kisses her once again, this time with much more force behind it.  He slips his other hand under her shirt, pushing it up her body.  They pull away long enough for him to get her shirt off.  He sucks at her bottom lip as he slides his hands up her sides and around to cup her breasts.  She lets out a soft moan as she pulls back.  She shifts enough to pull at his shirt.  Sitting forward, Roman lets her pulls it off.  He leans in, nipping at the exposed parts of her breasts.

 

Roman slides his hands up her arms, tugging the straps of her bra over her shoulders.  Before he can do anything else, she’s pulling away.  He licks his lips as he watches her slip off his lap and kneels down in front of him.  His hips jerk up when she slides her hands up his thighs, brushing against his growing cock.  She smiles at him as she leans forward, pressing her lips to the skin above his waistband.

 

“Fuck, baby girl,” he growls.  He watches as she undoes his jeans, lifting his hips when she tugs at them, pulling them off along with his boxer briefs.  He hisses when she wraps her fingers around his cock.

 

Bayley meets his eyes as she licks at the tip, savoring the taste.  She smiles before wrapping her mouth around him and bobbing her head slowly.  When Roman’s hand twists in her hair, she hums around him.  He’s a lot bigger than she’d expected, which makes her want him even more.  She wants to be able to swallow all of him.

 

“Oh fuck, yes.”  Roman moans, his head falling to the back of the couch.  “Fuck, Bayley.”  He looks down at her once again, loving the way she’s looking back up at him as best as she can.  “That’s it baby girl.”

 

She pulls off of him to catch her breath, stroking him as she smiles up at him.  “Am I doing okay?” she asks.

 

“Oh God, you’re doing amazing.”  He moves his hand from her hair to her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.  “So good, baby girl.”

 

She blushes slightly before sucking his cock back into her mouth.  This time she’s able to take more of him down.  She swallows around him, closing her eyes as she feels him throbbing against the back of her throat.

 

“Fuck, right there.”  He looks down at her.  “Close, Bayley.”  He watches as she looks up at him again as she pushes further down on him.  He moans loudly as he comes at that.  “Bayley…”  He curls his fingers in her hair.  “Oh yes.”

 

Bayley pulls off after a moment and licks her lips.  Roman sits forward and kisses her.  She slides her arms around him when he shifts and lifts her up.  He sets her on her feet so he can get her fully undressed.  He licks a finger before slipping his hand between her legs.  He watches her face the entire time as he slides his finger through her folds.  She grips his arms, her nails digging in slightly.  He grins, pulling his hand away from her.

 

“Get on the bed,” he instructs.  He walks over to his bag as Bayley does what she’s told.  He grabs a couple condoms out of his bag before walking over to the bed.

 

“Prepared I see,” Bayley says shyly.

 

He grins.  “Never know when you’re gonna need ‘em.”  He sets them to the side as he climbs between Bayley’s legs.  He places soft kisses to her stomach. 

 

Bayley chews on her bottom lip as she watches Roman.  While this isn’t the first time she’s been with a man, this is the first time she’s felt like this.  There’s something about the way Roman is treating her that makes her feel like she’s on top of the world.

 

Roman flips his hair back as he lowers his mouth to Bayley’s pussy.  He looks up at her when he closes his mouth around her clit.  She gasps and arches up.  He slides his hands up the bed, resting one hand on her stomach and taking her hand with the other.  He moans as he slides his tongue over her.

 

Bayley whimpers, her hips rocking against his mouth.  She’d been a little worried about what his beard was going to feel like against her, but that worry was all for not.  She feels absolutely amazing right now.  Reaching down with her free hand, she curls her fingers into his hair.  “Roman, so good.”

 

Roman pulls back, licking his lips.  He smiles when Bayley lets out a soft whine.  “Don’t worry, I’m not done.”  He sucks on a finger for a moment before slipping it into Bayley.  He watches her face, making sure he doesn’t hurt her. 

 

Bayley chews on her bottom lip, moaning softly.  “Please, Roman.”

 

He leans down, sucking gently on her clit as he thrusts his finger in and out of her.  She reaches down, hand tangling in his hair once again.  When she starts rocking her hips against him once again, he adds a second finger.  She tightens her hold on his hair.

 

“Feels so good.”   She moans… or possibly whines… when Roman pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue.  She arches up, unable to hold on any longer and comes with a whimper.  “Roman.”

 

Roman slides up her body after she comes down from her high and kisses her.  “Need to wait?”

 

She shakes her head as she wraps her arms around him.  “No.”  She licks her lips and looks up at him.  “Please.”

 

He nods and grabs a condom.  He rips the package open before rolling the condom over his length.  He shifts and pushes into Bayley slowly.  “Oh fuck.”  He moans when she tightens on him immediately.  “You okay?”

 

She nods.  “Don’t stop.”  She rests her hands on his arms as he pushes in the rest of the way.

 

Roman leans down and kisses her as he starts to thrust slowly.  Bayley wraps her legs around his waist, while wrapping her left arm around his neck and sliding her right hand into his hair.  She rocks her hips, loving the feel of him.  He’s being gentle with her, but it’s in a dominating manner.  It’s something she’s never experienced and doesn’t want to let this go.  She whimpers when Roman’s lips are nipping at her neck.

 

“Oh Roman, so good.”  She can’t believe how close she is to coming again.  “Roman… oh…”

 

He pulls up enough to look down at her.  “Come for me, baby girl.”  He grabs her hands and holds them over her head, linking their fingers together.  “Let go for me.”  He quickens his thrusts slightly, wanting to feel Bayley come loose.

 

Bayley gasps, arching up against him.  “Yes, right there.”  She cries out his name as she comes once again.

 

He kisses her as he thrusts in once last time before reaching his release.  He moans against her mouth.  After a moment, he falls down on top of her, being careful not to hurt her.  “Oh wow,” he mumbles against her neck.

 

Bayley smiles as she slides a hand up and down Roman’s back.  “Yeah, you’re telling me.”

 

* * *

  
  
Bayley wakes up to the sound of a phone ringing.  She frowns when she doesn’t recognize the ringtone though.  Who… She jumps a little when she sees feels an arm reach across her to the nightstand where the noise is coming from.  That’s when she remembers she’s at Roman’s hotel room.  She hadn’t meant to fall asleep.

 

“Hello?” Roman answers.  “Hey, Princess.”

 

Bayley chews on her bottom lip as she listens to Roman.  Who’s Princess?  Does Bayley have the right to be worried?  No, of course she doesn’t.  This was a onetime thing.  Roman will probably ask her why she’s still here after he gets off the phone.  Maybe she should go while he’s still on the phone.  Not that she’s able to move very well right now.  Roman’s leg is currently hooked with hers.

 

“I know, Princess.  But I’ll see you Friday.  And then you’ll be with me for a while.”

 

Bayley frowns at that.  Did she just spend the night with someone else’s boyfriend?  Oh God, she hopes not.  She can’t be the other woman.

 

Roman laughs softly.  “All right, I’ll call you after the show tonight, okay?  I love you, Princess.”  He hangs up, reaching over Bayley again to set his phone on the nightstand once again.  He shifts as he slides his arms around Bayley, and kisses her bare shoulder.  “You can stop pretending you’re asleep now.”

 

Bayley frowns at that.  “How’d you know I was up?” she asks.

 

He laughs a little as he rolls her on to back and looks at her.  “Wasn’t hard to figure out.”  He leans down and kisses her.  “That was my daughter.  I don’t get to talk to her most Monday nights so she always calls me Tuesday mornings before she goes to school.”

 

“Okay.”  She licks her lips nervously.  “Should I leave?”

 

“Only if you want to.”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“No.”

 

Bayley smiles at that.  “Okay.”  She smiles even more when Roman kisses her once again.  Maybe this wasn’t just a onetime deal.

 

**The End**


End file.
